


圣山

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 波涛之上伴海雾和浪潮圣山一夜之间升起





	圣山

**Author's Note:**

> 失败的hurt/comfort  
> 有点猎奇

时间是六月中旬，人间下起淅淅沥沥的雨，灰尘在大地上漂浮。

恶魔猎人不怎么需要睡眠。但丁早就习惯了想睡就睡想醒就醒，只把认识的人和要做的事当锚点，勉强将自己歪歪扭扭地钉在人类的行动轨迹上。

但丁打个呵欠去倒杯水喝顺便看看冰箱里还有没有存货，听到了隔壁有动静。他下意识看了看表，凌晨三点半。

维吉尔没有关门，半开的门缝露出灯光。他轻手轻脚走过去，被一只冰凉的手拉着领子拽进门里去。

“维吉尔？”

他没有反抗，懒懒地背抵着墙。“怎么了？”

“你是一个梦？还是真实存在的？”

“嘿，老哥，你睡迷糊了？”

维吉尔放开他，后退几步，沉下目光，不再说话了。 

但丁带上门，“你做噩梦了吗？”

维吉尔没有回答，他有些出神地看着自己的弟弟，就像在认真观察但丁穿睡袍的样子，他腰间随意打了个松松的结，吊儿郎当，却站得很稳，重心稍稍后倾，睡袍下露出光裸的小腿。

“要不我们一起睡？”

维吉尔没有拒绝。两个成年男人躺在同一张床上有点挤，他们不得不脸对脸或者背靠背。于是维吉尔就着玻璃窗里漏下的月光持续观察着但丁，他们已经没有小时候那么像了，但丁的眉眼比起他来说更为舒展，嘴巴就算是紧闭的时候也看起来也像在笑。

“维吉尔，”但丁在维吉尔的手指轻轻地触碰到他嘴唇时忍不住笑了，“我以前从没想过我们能这样躺在一起。你十年前二十年前想过我们会这样吗？或者再往前？”

他说话的时候呼吸扑在维吉尔的指尖上，“我那时候觉得自己被你落下了，被你主动又永远地落下了。你就那么不管不顾地跳下去，凶狠得就像小时候扑向毒蛇。那时候我们不知道怎么做才对，应该逃还是冲上去，如果被咬又要怎么办，但你就那么扑上去了，就像你确信只要自己去做就一定是走在正确的路上……维吉尔，我那时候就开始害怕自己会慢上一步了。”

“但丁，我并不是那么确定。”维吉尔低声说，“是否还有别的路？我有时候也会去想。我以前……没有机会去想这些。但最近我开始想到过去的事了，是的，我记得那条蛇，你被吓得差点哭了。”

他太轻松了，太轻松的承认了。或许是这里，这个怀抱让我软弱。维吉尔想，我们离得太近了，现在斯巴达兄弟相对的地方有一种近似于爱的感情。但丁不该这么开诚布公，不该不求回报，不该每一天就连喝水都是一整杯甜滋滋的快乐咽下肚，这些糖会在深夜变成刀片，割开维吉尔的喉咙，迫使他目睹自己不想说的话是怎样从那个创口里被呕吐出来。

“现在说起来有点丢人——唉，你可不准告诉别人。”但丁笑起来，“你也会战胜它的。”

维吉尔一开始跟着但丁回来并不想得到这些。他等着责难，等着矛盾在某个夜晚一瞬间爆发出来，然后他们一人掐死另一人。剪刀、匕首、手枪都已经准备好了，实验者也已经被麻醉，为什么他却只得到了玫瑰花呢？难道这是另一种形式的残杀，但丁要和他靠得更近，直到他们的肺里充满二氧化碳，都倒在地板上昏迷不醒吗？半魔的肺恐怕能支撑半个月呢。

 

第二天一切如常，空气中仍有一种近似于爱的感情，尼禄来送甜点，看着他们俩牙酸，随口说了句“你们是小学生在谈恋爱吗？”

“恋爱？”维吉尔，“不，我们做爱。”

这自顾自的话有与简短不相符合的轰轰烈烈，炸得尼禄眼前发黑，年轻人也不知道想到了什么，走的时候同手同脚，从耳朵尖一直红到脖子根。

尼禄走后，斯巴达兄弟去超市采购，大减价，不蹭白不蹭。“嘿，你刚才可有点无情，”但丁推着购物车，“那可怜的孩子不一定脑补成什么了呢。”

“实话实说。”

“维吉尔，一会儿借你的阎魔刀用一下好吗？”

“做什么？”

“得快点回去，冰淇淋要化了。”

那天吃着凉丝丝的冰淇淋，斯巴达兄弟比赛谁能把它们舔得更好看，维吉尔以舔出一个标准的球获胜，为自己赢得了一整盒巧克力，说着“我不喜欢吃这种东西”，三天后但丁倒是在垃圾袋里发现了塞满包装纸的空盒子。

碎掉的在被拼好，有矛盾的在和解，痛苦的在幸福，一切安稳得令人在甜蜜的漩涡中昏眩，直到某次惯常的封印魔界裂缝委托里，他们发现恶魔中流传着令人不安的传言。

它们在前往一座山。圣山！无数恶魔周期性朝拜般向那里蜂拥：那是魔帝的圣山！

这是什么集体远足吗？

“要一起去看看吗？”

“……好。”

那天晚上维吉尔紧闭眼睛，呼吸绵长，清醒直到天亮。

 

他们来到那里的时候在下雨。天知道魔界是怎么有的雨，大气环流还是魔力环流？

这座山靠海，在波涛中浮沉，伴海雾和浪潮出现，远远看去像龙背上凹凸不平的脊椎骨。再离近了发现它不像石头或花岗岩，更像是有光泽的金属或者瓷制器皿，魔界的血海将它的下半截浸没，巨浪撞碎在峭然的山岩上，摧荡人的耳鼓。

更近了，雨不停地下，斯巴达双子涉入海中，停在山脚，望着山巅把魔界天空上高挂的银白色月牙都遮挡得一点都看不见，终于意识到自己已经无路可退。

这是一座用维吉尔堆起的山。

等比例的维吉尔人像触感像是塑胶，它们不是杂乱无章地堆放封冢，而是经过严格的摆列和安排，一尊尊维吉尔完整又克制地摆成各种姿势，自己搂着自己，自己堆叠着自己，自己关联着自己，肢体末端是平整的边沿，曲起的腿与胳膊是支撑与镂空，直到搭起一座高山来。

一时间没有人说话。

维吉尔又想到那些缠绕上来的液体。就像把铁器煅红后没入浸液。

“我没有战胜这些，但丁。”他用冷酷的论断为自己盖棺，从膝盖到肋骨再到仰起的脖颈，他们踩在维吉尔的身上一步步向上。一路上有很多恶魔同样在攀爬高山，还有许多长蛇状恶魔在维吉尔的臂弯腿弯中安家。于是红色的血如海啸从山脚淋到半山腰。斯巴达兄弟不可避免地注意到它们的脸皮温热柔软，肢体放松舒展，表情始终带着笑，昭示着这并非出于被迫而是自愿。

“他让我一次次梦到你像现在一样爱我，但丁。这就是蒙德斯对我做的事。”

维吉尔感谢但丁现在保持着沉默。

“我屈服了，不是一次两次而是一次又一次，我屈服时他就会把我的丑态倒模，成为这里的一部分。”

他们登上顶，巨大的十字状的洁白装饰固定在一个维吉尔的额头上。那是给最后的维吉尔留的地方，它是空的，因为这座山永远不会有顶点，他的失败永远不会有尽头。

维吉尔再次问出那天晚上他的问题：“你是一个梦？还是真实存在的？”

但丁被一种巨大的痛苦压倒。他一瞬间嗓子发堵，全部的风卷着一整个天空的雨吹拂在他的心上。他明白他们的房间里有大象，但现在他无比清晰地意识到他们自己就是大象本身，这座山会永远悬在维吉尔的头上，他可以去爱，爱维吉尔全部的痛苦，爱他犯下的全部错和罪恶，在部分和全部之间永不妥协地去选全部，但这才是维吉尔噩梦的根源，他不是被折辱打垮的，他是被爱打垮的。

“维吉尔，”但丁哽咽了一下：“你记不记得我们小时候怎么说那个沙堆？小镇里脏兮兮的那个。”

“……我不记得了。”

“那时候你看书上说沙子可以变成玻璃。然后我提议说我们把它烧化掉，变成一座玻璃山，我们就可以透过透明的玻璃看清你在那边，我在这边了。我们把它烧掉吧。”

于是山顶在高温下迅速崩解，如同钻石在鲜血里碎裂。

但丁与维吉尔目睹圣山在雨中燃烧，如巨大的柴堆，浓烟滚滚向上，雨在山火中挣扎，真魔人身上的火那么炽烈，雨点不停歇地砸，却在半空就被蒸干，从无机会落下。


End file.
